Mrs Maslow
by Quechy
Summary: James is getting married. But this wasn't a party to Kendall. Luckily, future Mrs. Maslow understands him so well. [Warning! Slight Halston bashing, no Jalston happening]


**I was bored in the car, so have a cute Kames fanfic, tee hee. I kinda like this one, so reviews would definitely make my day!**

* * *

A sad pout formed on Kendall's lips. Arms folded together, he made a perfect sulking figure in the corner, no matter the midnight blue tux he was wearing currently.

Laughter and cheer filled the air, along with repeated greetings such as, "Congratulations!"

Of course he'd join in the party, but no. This wasn't a party to him. This was it. The end. There'll never be Kendall and James quality time, ever again. His best friend was getting married. And it freaked him out.

Why?

Because once that pretty girl over there, the blonde beauty with gorgeous green eyes, becomes Mrs. Maslow, James would devote his life for her. But surprise, surprise, that blonde isn't Halston. At least that made Kendall sport a small grin, because let's be honest; he never really liked Halston. Does anyone?

The pouting mess was in too deep with his thoughts, he didn't notice that tall and handsome (as he had said years ago) brunet making his way towards him.

"Hey," James smiled, sitting down to the stool next to the sulking blond, "How come you're all the way over here? Those two are having fun," he gestured to the center of the party.

Kendall let his gaze fix on Carlos and Logan who were popping a champagne bottle open with shouts of laughter.

Yeah, the two of them are always the party's core, no doubt. James and Kendall would always just sit back, relax, enjoy a little fruit punch and maybe some snacks. What matters is that they're next to each other and comfortable enough.

Like how they are now.

Kendall and James. James and Kendall. It's always been like this. It'll be over soon, though. Or sooner than Kendall expected when the future Mrs. Maslow called James from afar.

"Gotta go," James said, patting Kendall's knee. It was their thing. Kendall felt his lips curve downwards again.

Just as James stood up, Kendall tugged the hem of his shirt, "James?" He called, looking up at him with somewhat glassy green eyes. James looked down as a sign for Kendall to continue what he was about to say. But this lump in Kendall's throat was so hard to swallow.

"Kendall, you okay, buddy?" James asked, sitting back down while bringing his big, warm palm to rub circles on his best friend's back.

The latter only bit his inner cheek before taking a deep breath, "Why are you leaving me so soon?" He managed to breathe out, and man, that sounded so _pathetic_.

"Leaving you?" With a raised brow, James repeated in confusion, "What do you mean, 'leaving you'?"

"I mean," Kendall choked out before being interrupted by the pretty voice calling James' name. He looked at James who gave a 'one moment' gesture with his finger. Kendall shook his head, "Nothing. It's nothing, I'm okay."

But James knows Kendall way better than any other of his friends, better than Dustin, and maybe, better than Kendall knows himself. So he sighed before wrapping an arm around Kendall's shoulders, and just like that, they were back to the set of Big Time Rush, years ago.

"Hey," James said softly, and nudged Kendall's forehead with his, forcing the lowered gaze to meet with his own eyes, "I'm not leaving you, Ken. I'm not leaving any of you; not Logan, not Carlos, and especially not you."

Kendall searched for the same sincerity that was in James' voice in his hazel eyes. He meant it.

"Look," James chuckled, pulling away from Kendall's forehead, "I'm getting married. Doesn't mean I'm gonna shut myself away from you guys, I mean, yeah, I'll be a bit busier in the future, but it's not like I'm gonna be unavailable 24/7."

A doubtful shrug from Kendall made James purse his lips; his best friend didn't trust him. But then again, James thought, if the positions were switched, if Kendall was the one getting married and he's the one sulking in the corner, what would he feel?

Because having your best friend taken away from you all of a sudden? Honestly, that sucks.

"I promise for a guys' night out every Friday?" James compromises, before adding, "And a Kendall James day out, like, Saturday or Sunday, whichever, you choose."

Used to seeing and hanging out with James every day for the past years, Kendall thinks this deal rather fails to cheer him up. But Kendall is a tough guy; sappy, sometimes, but tough, and he is a good—no, a _great_ friend, so he wears a smile and nods at the offer, "Deal. But I get to choose where we'll eat."

And James mirrors the same smile, pulling Kendall closer with his one-armed hug, knocking the sides of their foreheads together, chuckling, "Is it organic?"

Kendall chuckled as well, reciting one of James Diamond's most famous lines, "You bet it is!"

The two best friends laughed, and Kendall wrapped both arms around his best friend, his number one best friend that he loves so much and—

—click!

"Aww," cooed the future Mrs. Maslow who grinned behind a Polaroid camera, alongside with the party duo, both snickering.

Kendall broke the hug, letting his arms fall to his side, but James kept his arm around the blond's shoulders.

"That was adorable, guys," the pretty lady giggled, "Seriously, I've never witnessed bromance at its finest," she said, handing Kendall the polaroid picture after shaking it.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Well, Los and I used to see that every day for years, now," he said, smirking as nudge Carlos' side.

His partner in crime only grinned, "Kendall and James are always so touchy-feely," Carlos teased.

Both boys ignored the Latino who was making kissy faces, like, really, Carlos? Immature, much. They didn't tease him for going mushy-mushy with Alexa all day. So they focused on the photo James' fiancée took earlier.

"I look weird," Kendall commented.

"I think," she started, with a James Diamond tone, before reciting another famous line of the character, "You look goo~d!" With a wink, she grinned, making Carlos and Logan laugh, giving her high-fives for being the coolest girl ever.

James only chuckled, shaking his head in amusement with his future wife. Seriously, he loves her so much; this only doubled his love for her.

The three friends; Carlos, Logan, and Ms. Beautiful Blonde, made their way back to the snack bar, chatting, and taking pictures with the pink camera.

James snickered, pulled Kendall up to his feet and both joined in the party. Kendall chuckled, "I've always knew I liked her."

"Yeah?" James smiled, happy that his best friend approves.

Hey, she's cool, smart, funny, and passionate. Not to mention gorgeous; just look at her silky blonde hair, intense green eyes, and those dimples? The cutest thing he's ever—wait.

Kendall paused.

Well, _that_ says something.

He looked at her who was holding up a pink smoothie, studying it intently before asking the man behind the snack bar,

"Is this organic?"

Oh, _Schmidt_.

* * *

**Come on.**

**I honestly think James'll be married with a cool gal like her (or in this case, like Kendall).**

**Ha ha.**


End file.
